New surfactants are continually being discovered for usage in compositions requiring surfactant activity. Of particular interest are surfactants for personal cleansing compositions, shampoos, body washes, shower gels, make up removal, cosmetics, laundry detergents, cleaning of hard surfaces in the bath and/or kitchen and the like. Various synthetic surfactants such as sodium cococyl isethionate (SCI), alkyl glyceryl ether sulfonates (AGES), cocoylmonoglyceride sulfate (CMGS) and the like have become quite successful over the years of usage.
A new surfactant has now been discovered which will be useful in the above named consumer product areas, particularly in personal cleansing, shampoos, body washes and shower gels. It is characterized by relative simplicity in structure and a desirable mildness.